


[ART] Taste Me

by julchen_in_red



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julchen_in_red/pseuds/julchen_in_red
Summary: Happy birthday, bixgirl1, with much love! ❤️🌹❤️





	[ART] Taste Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bixgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Taste Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894604) by [bixgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/pseuds/bixgirl1). 

> Happy birthday, bixgirl1, with much love! ❤️🌹❤️


End file.
